callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Battle of Pointe du Hoc
The Battle of Point du Hoc is the seventeenth level in Call of Duty 2. The following sections are a walkthrough. Getting Started You'll spawn in a boat. When it opens, get out of it and run forward. You'll then be in a cutscene. When you get out, look forward and you'll see a Springfield sitting around. Pick it up for extra ammo, then, turn left and start looking for a rope to climb up. You'll find one near the end. An ally will tell you to use it when you get close to it. Climb up the rope and head straight into a trench. Keep going forward until you reach the very end. At the end, you'll see a bunker with an MG42 on the right and another trench across from you. Toss a smoke grenade at the MG42, then head to the other trench. You'll see troops in the trench, so take out your SMG and wipe out the ones closest to you. There's usually a troop on the far-left side, so grab your rifle and snipe them When the trench is cleared out, go to the right side of the trench and jump up. You'll see three troops firing from a pit. Snipe them, then go forward until you see an ally with a field radio. Sit near him until the explosions stop, then go forward. Eventually, you'll see a gate to a village on the left with troops coming out of it. Let them get into their positions, then snipe them. When all of them are dead, go into the gate. Image:duspawn.png|Spawn Image:durifle.png|The rifle in front of you after the cutscene Image:durope.png|Use this rope go get up Image:dutrench11.png|When you get into the trench, go straight Image:dutrench12.png|At the end of the trench you'll see an MG42 in a bunker. Toss a smoke grenade at it Image:dutrench2.png|After the smokescreen is up, jump out of the trench you're in and take a left to the next trench Image:dutohole.png|Going to the hole Image:duhole.png|The hole Image:dugateguys.png|Troops coming out of the village The Village You'll end up in the village. Go forward into the first house and take out the troop in it. After that, turn left and you'll see a doorway towards some ruins with a troop hiding at the end of it. Take him out, then go through the ruins. When you're there, look to your right and you'll see a house near you. Go into the house and take out the troop inside. On the right wall is a doorway that leads outside. Just past the exit is an MG42 on the second floor of a building. Take out the nearby troops with your sniper rifle, then when you're ready, snipe the gunner and run to the left side of the house. The gunner respawns, so you'll have to run as soon as you take the shot. Inside the house, you'll see a table on your left and a staircase on the right. There's a troop behind the table, so toss a grenade to flush him out. You can go up the stairs to take out some troops, but there's nothing important up there. Instead, when the table guy is dead, go straight and you'll enter a dining room. There's another troop behind the table on the left in this room, so take him out. When he's down, take a right, then go outside. You'll be near a farm. Go left and go through the gate. You'll be in a mini-maze made out of low stone barriers with see a ton of troops on the other side and a halftrack with a MG42 on the left side. Instead of navigating the maze and firing at the troops, go right, then go down the hill until you can see the troops hiding behind the barriers. Take out the gunner on the halftrack first, then take out as many troops as you can. When you've cleared out the area, go to where they were coming from. Image:dutohouse.png|Go to the house in front of you Image:duruins.png|When you're in the house, take a left an enter the ruins, then go into the nearby house Image:duhouse2.png|In the second house Image:dutable.png|The table and the staircase Image:dutofarm.png|Going to the farm Image:dumaze.png|The mini-maze Image:dumazeright.png|Going to the right Image:duhalftrack.png|The halftrack The Guns You'll be on a crossroad. Take a left until you see a passage on the right, then go through it. At the end of the second passage, you'll find the guns. One of your allies will take the left guns, so you need blow up the right ones. While you're blowing up the guns, you'll hear troops yelling, but they're not coming out, so don't worry. After you've blown up the guns, go back to the crossroads and you'll be told that you have to wipe out the rest of the troops near the beach. Image:duguns.png|The guns Going Back Go through the mini-maze, get near the farm and turn left. You'll see troops coming in from the farm, so get ready. One half will hide behind the farming equipment, while the other will hide behind the wall on the far right side of the farm. Take out the equipment troops with your rifle first, then toss a grenade at and rush the wall troops. When they're down, go back to the trench area before the village. When you get there, you'll see troops running to a trench far away from you. Ignore them and take a right until you see your allies huddled near a closed gate. Get close to the gate and let one of them blow it up. When it's open, go through it and look to your left. You should see troops hiding from a trench. Toss a grenade at them and finish off the survivors, then go into the trench. Follow it until you reach a circular concrete formation with a fake gun on it. Image:dufarmtroops.png|The troops coming into the farm Image:dufarmtroops2.png|The troops hiding behind the farm equipment Image:dufield.png|The field Image:dugate.png|The gate Image:dutrenchtroops.png|The troops in the trench The Bunkers When you reach the concrete area, go into the left trench and follow it to the end, taking out everybody that's in your way. At the end, turn left and look up. You'll find the first bunker. Toss a grenade in it, then go inside and finish off anybody that's left. Now to the second bunker. Go back to the concrete area and look right. You'll see another bunker. Take out the troops near it, then enter from the right and finish off everybody that's left. To get to the left bunker, get inside the bunker and go through the opening at it's front. You'll see a trench. Go into it and take a right to get to the bunker. There's an MG42 on the side, so toss a smoke grenade to distract him. Go straight to get into the bunker. There's an MG42 at the front, but it takes the operator some time to get into position and fire, so take him out before he's done. Clean out the bunker and get out. When you're out, turn left and you'll see an entrance to a small room with three troops. Toss a grenade in there to wipe out the troops. Image:duconcrete.png|The concrete area Image:dubunker1.png|The first bunker Image:dubunker2.png|The second bunker Image:dutobunker3.png|Going to the last bunker Image:dubunker3.png|The last bunker Image:dubunker32.png|The room near the last bunker Cleaning Up Now you'll have to take out the rest of the troops in the area. Just get out of the bunker, jump on top of the trench and scan the area for enemies. When the area is cleared out, go to the concrete area and you'll find your allies huddled up. Get near them and you'll exit the level. Trivia * It's odd how you can get an MP-44 on this level since it takes place in June 6th of 1944 and MP-44's weren't in service until July of 1944 * There is a blatant reference to the movie Saving Private Ryan in this level. Once you exit the landing craft, are hit by an artillery shell, and are lying dazed on the ground, you see another landing craft get blown up with several burning men stumbling out of the blazing craft. In Saving Private Ryan, almost the exact same thing happens to Capt. Miller. Image:duexit.png|Exit Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LFc62bgvb6g&feature=PlayList&p=AFF7352A1AA787A6&index=20 Game VS Real The Call of Duty series is based on real WW2 battles. The battle of Point du Hoc is one of them. If you go to Normandy and going to the Point you will be able to see the game coming to live! You will be able to see The place you are climb on the cliff. The bunker to your left that you see when ending the climbing. The destroyed guns nest and the last bunker you cleared is now the memorial. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 2 Category:Call of Duty 2 Single Player Levels